gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto Online
Grand Theft Auto Online Main Theme (Neon Indian - Change of Coast) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf0WbeOXRyY Similar to its predecessor, Grand Theft Auto V features a multiplayer mode, dubbed Grand Theft Auto Online. Grand Theft Auto Online was released on October 1, 2013, 14 days after the actual game. Although, it is playable only with a Grand Theft Auto V disc, Grand Theft Auto Online is considered and treated by Rockstar Games as a stand-alone title. Description The game implements the Rockstar Social Club's crew system, this time with two types of crews. Private crews are mainly aimed at a group of friends or associates to play online together and can hold as many as 1,000 people. Public crews, on the other hand, can be compared in many ways to an army and can have unlimited members, although only 16 will be able to play with each other at once. The use of crews and teamwork is heavily encouraged by Rockstar, as the player receives more money in races depending on how many players are in the game, also, the player receives a 10% bonus to RP for playing with friends and 20% for playing with crew members. On top of this, many missions (particularly from Lester and Martin) involve the use of teamwork to succeed. The crew system in GTA Online also encourages customization and personalization, with the addition of crew emblems that can be placed on vehicles and crew colors. Like its single player counterpart, GTA Online is heavily centered on money. When the player begins the game, they will only have one personal vehicle they can modify for free, as all others will cost the player different prices based on the value of the vehicle. Despite being able to drive high-end vehicles, the player cannot modify or store them, as they are 'too hot to modify', instead, the player must purchase them from the Legendary Motorsport website. In addition to vehicles, the player can also purchase properties, these come in three classes - Garages, ranging from $25k-$100k+, Low-end apartments, ranging from $80k-$200k and High-end apartments, ranging from $205k-$400k. High-end apartments include a planning room to plan heists in addition to a 10-car garage, the most expensive apartment is the Eclipse Towers Apartment 31 at $400,000, although it is worth noting that all $205k+ apartments have the same interior, and it is the view and location that add the most value. Rockstar have not ruled out the possibilities of extra properties being added in DLC, such as penthouses, villas and mansions. Game Modes *Free Mode *Deathmatch *Race *Heists *Rally *Capture *Survival *Hold *Contend *Raid *Parachuting Gameplay Introduction and Tutorial After creating a character, the introduction cutscene starts. It shows various shots of Los Santos and activities happening, while displaying helpful tips in the top-right corner of the screen. A plane is seen flying over Vespucci Beach, with the player inside. The plane lands at Los Santos International Airport, and the player is greeted by Lamar Davis outside the entrance. Lamar drives the player through Los Santos to a race starting point. They must complete a race against Lamar. Whether the player wins or loses the race doesn't matter (only affecting the money awarded), but it is necessary to complete the tutorial. After this race, they are then required to carry out another mission to steal drugs to deliver to Lamar's friend, Gerald, after which Lamar tells you to buy clothes from a nearby discount store in order to "better represent-ate yourself." After the tutorial is completed, the player is free to roam San Andreas, whether cruising along, racing against other players or taking part in a series of activities such as Deathmatch and Missions. However, unlike GTA IV, the police cannot be disabled in Free Mode. Players rank up with RP, or Reputation Points, which they can earn by completing missions and activities or by doing simple acts like losing a wanted level or cruising with other players. Once players reach a high enough level, they can call airstrikes and attack helicopters from Merryweather, along with several other bonuses. To start up a race or other game mode, the player simply has to walk into a specific area to trigger the start of the mission. Players can also go to the gun range in an Ammu-Nation to practice their shooting skills and can arm wrestle with other players. During certain game modes, bets can be placed on players. General Unlike in GTA IV's Multiplayer, nearly everything in single player GTA V is available in multiplayer. Players are able to golf, and play tennis with each other. The police don't make an attempt to arrest the player when there is a wanted level. Instead, the police shoot to kill. But even though there is only one star, the stars will go instantly to two stars once cops go out of their cars. Most of the characters featured in the story mode re-appear in GTA Online, along with some few new faces, like Gerald. Some characters act differently, in the case of Ron Jakowski being somewhat sane in GTA Online, or live in different areas, or in the case of Martin Madrazo visiting his girlfriend in Rockford Hills, but sometimes getting calls from Patricia Madrazo as to where he is. The timeline of GTA Online takes place a few months before the story mode. (Although, in the GTA V Trevor mission "Friends Reunited ", the four Lost MC trailers Trevor blows up in Stab City are already in their demolished state in GTA Online.) Character In GTA Online, the player's character can be customized much more than it could in GTA IV's multiplayer. Now, the player can buy their own clothing from stores around Los Santos by using the money they earn from killing other players and from completing missions.. They can also buy tattoos, haircuts, and piercings. Also, if the player has the Collectors Edition of the game, they can choose to have additional characters from other Rockstar titles as the character's parents. Another GTA protagonist known to be featured in the edition is Niko Bellic, and they can be picked as the characters father. Claude and Misty from GTA III are also available to use as parent genes. If the player has a Rockstar Social Club account, then John Marston, the protagonist from another Rockstar-made game Red Dead Redemption, will be available as a father. Players can use a slider bar to pick who their character looks like, either more like their father or mother. Additionally, you'll customize your characters daily activities - everything from family time to illegal activities, then from being an athlete to being a couch potato. All of this will have an impact on the players character's initial appearance, and his/her initial skills. The player actually is noted to talk, as they assume the role of your voice. That is, when speaking into the mic, the character moves their mouth as if they were actually speaking. Based on a quote from Brucie Kibbutz, it is heavily implied that if the player calls someone then exits the call, he/she doesn't say anything, rather just heavily breathing into the phone. Destroying vehicles belonging to other players will result in a warning concerning "Bad Sport." Continuous destruction against players' vehicles will eventually earn the player the "Bad Sport" title. They will be penalized and will earn a Dunce Cap that cannot be removed until they are forgiven. They will also be placed into a lobby with other Bad Sports. Money & Life See also: Safehouses in GTA Online Like in single player, money is the core basis for GTA Online. The number of things money can be spent on are endless, as Rockstar continues updating the game all the time. The player can buy things such as apartments, garages, clothes, high-end cars, aircraft and more. Money is earned through most activities in the game: Performing missions, convenience store robberies, selling cars and more - With Heists soon to be added. You can even buy money packs using real life currency. Players can then also have garages. These are to store their vehicles and aircraft that they have found, bought, or earned. Once the player has some vehicles, they can use them to compete in races, or just to show off in free mode. Adding a tracker and insurance on the vehicle guarantees you will never lose them and, if they get destroyed, you can get a perfect copy from Mors Mutual. Additonally, a player can find helicopters and planes at Sandy Shores or the Los Santos International Airport. Jobs There are approximatley 500 jobs in GTA Online and that Rockstar will be constantly adding more to keep GTA Online fresh, long after gamers have worked their way through GTA V. Missions can be encountered in many ways, including stumbling on them on the map, calling or receiving a phone call from an NPC, or choosing one of the menu. Races can be entered as game modes, where the player can compete using vehicles from their own garages. They can also create their own race tracks and deathmatches, using the Content Creator which is currently in beta version. Like in single player, the player can perform heists with friends, which will be a bit bigger than they are in single player, with one that is known of containing around 20 steps. Heists are expected to be released some time in 2014 although no dates have been set. Most missions in GTA Online are oddly similar, or make references, to those in the campaign. One such mission from Ron has the player steal a Cargobob from Fort Zancudo, an act Trevor Philips would later repeat. Also, Martin Madrazo has the player kill a woman who looks strikingly similar to the one who "green lit" the attack on Michael De Santa. In missions you can scroll through a list of players in the current lobby, or invite friends to join. While scrollng, a menu shows up showcasing the highlighted players Driving, Shooting, Flying, Sneaking, and Stamina skills. After missions where you've had a good old blood bath, you can wash the blood off yourself in the shower in your apartment. It is also possible to sing into a headset while taking a shower to earn RP. Vehicles Many new things can be done with vehicles in GTA Online. As stated before, cars can be locked to prevent them being stolen, and the player can also buy car insurance just in case their car is stolen during free roam, destroyed, or lost. Once a player has insurance, the car can get destroyed an infinite number of times without ever needing to renew the insurance. Social Club Like in Max Payne 3, players can form Crews using the Rockstar Games Social Club. As a reward for signing up to social club, you can go to the Ammu-Nation, go to buy a weapon, go to the right side of the wall and a free Sawn-Off Shotgun will be available to acquire, also if you access Legendary Motorsport you can buy the Elegy RH8 from the website for free. Players can be in up to 5 crews at one time and perform Heists and other activities together. When players form Crews in GTA Online they can be identified via the crew colour, which would cover half of the outside of their white marker, there is a new Hierarchy system to set ranks amongst players. Downloadable Content (DLC) *''Beach Bum'' - Free content update containing new weapons, vehicles, clothes, tattoos, hairstyles and jobs. The weapons and vehicles are also available for GTA V story mode. *''Content Creator'' - Allows players to create their own deathmatches and races. *''Capture'' - GTA's Take on the classic Capture the Flag mode. *''Valentine's Day Massacre Special'' - Free content update containing a new weapon, new vehicles, new clothing, new actions and more. The Weapon is also available in story mode. *''The Business Update'' - A free content update containing two new weapons, four new vehicles, new clothing, and more. The Weapons and Vehicles will also be available in Story Mode. *''The High Life Update ''- A free content update containing a new weapon, four new vehicles, more high end apartments, and garages, and the ability to own two properties simultaneously. Reception Grand Theft Auto Online received mixed-to-positive critical reception. The game currently holds 77/100 on Metacritic, based on seven reviewshttp://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-360/grand-theft-auto-online/critic-reviews, and 76-78/100 on GameRankings based on four reviews as well. http://www.gamerankings.com/xbox360/733724-grand-theft-auto-online/index.html Most critics so far have praised the game for its potential, but criticized its technical problems and limited early content. GRYOnline.pl awarded Online with a positive 7.5/10, declaring that "the fun is tremendous", but saying that the game's potential is "not fully realized".http://www.gry-online.pl/S020.asp?ID=9297 GameSpot's Carolyn Petit gave Online a 7/10, praising the freedom, but criticising the game's technical problems, concluding "the unpredictable human element is both an asset and a liability, and the technical problems that have plagued it are far too significant to be ignored. But when it clicks, as it often does, there's nothing quite like GTA Online".http://www.gamespot.com/reviews/grand-theft-auto-online-review/1900-6415473/ Destructoid's Chris Carter also gave the game a 7/10, calling it "one most fun online games has ever played", while criticising the game's messy launch and glitches. Carter concluded that "one day GTA Online will reach its true potential with a massive map creation tool and more playable content than pretty much every genre outside of MMOs -- of this has no doubt, given how deep Rockstar's coffers are. But for now, it's best to tread lightly until all of the kinks are worked out."http://www.destructoid.com/review-grand-theft-auto-online-262832.phtml Gallery Grand_Theft_Auto-Online2.GTAV.jpg Grand_Theft_Auto-Online3.GTAV.jpg Grand_Theft_Auto-Online4.GTAV.jpg Trivia *In the intro when the player is on the plane arriving in Los Santos, other players' characters can be seen in the plane as well. *Although GTA Online takes place before the events of GTA V, some Internet pages mention events that happen during the story, and the Fame or Shame finale can be seen on TV. The Meltdown film can be also be viewed in some theaters as well. This is a developer oversight. *Rewards are given, such as free weapons, double RP, and achievements, if you are linked to Rockstar's Social Club. *High end cars that can only be bought on the internet that have a retail value over 100k can be stolen in-game but they cannot be made into Personal Vehicles or be sold nor modified, due to the fact that it would allow players to earn a lot of money fast, which would lessen the importance of earning money. *Players cannot own multiple properties (e.g. an apartment and a garage) at the same time. **The High Life Update will now allow players to own multiple properties to store more vehicles inside and/or to hang out at two different locations. *If the player leaves their online character (or leaves the controller), after two minutes, the player will be warned by the game that they will be kicked in 13 more minutes if they remain idle. *When in Passive Mode: **You can still be run over by players, and players can kill you if you are in a car, because you can run them over, even if you're in Passive Mode. **You cannot pick a fight with the cops. If the cops somehow chase you in Passive Mode, you cannot take a weapon to kill them and escape. **You cannot take out any weapon, nor participate in a fist fight. ***As of patch 1.10, however, the player who kills another player in Passive Mode will now have to pay their "hospital fee". This fee is usually only a small charge such as $50. Hospital fees also exist in singleplayer although the fee is larger. ***Paying other players' hospital fees is similar to how the player has to pay larger fees if another protagonist or family member is killed in singleplayer. *After the player robs a store in GTA Online, the store is closed for a fair amount of time. This takes effect on all players in the session. The store doors will lock as soon as the last player exits the store. **Also, when the player sees someone else running out of the store right after they robbed it, the player can kill the player and take the bag. This, however, gets the police on their tail. The police will not go after the other robber, because they don't have the money that actually belongs to the store. *Animals do not appear in GTA Online, with the exception of fish underwater. Videos File:News Grand Theft Auto Online Revealed|Trailer File:GTA Online The Opening Sequence Gameplay Clip|The Opening Sequence Gameplay File:GTA Online Robbing a Convience Store Gameplay Clip|Robbing a Convenience Store File:GTA Online Pier Pressure Mission Gameplay Clip|Pier Pressure Mission File:GTA Online Jet Ski Water Race Delta V Gameplay Clip|Jet Ski Water Race File:GTA Online Stealing Drugs Gameplay Clip|Stealing Drugs Gameplay Clip File:GTA Online 16 Player Fun - Best Way To Play|GTA Online: 16 Player Fun References de:Grand Theft Auto Online es:Grand Theft Auto Online fr:Grand Theft Auto Online ru:Grand Theft Auto Online Category:GTA Online Category:Multiplayer